


先入为主

by earthafromearth



Category: Boardwalk Empire, Mafia RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 尿道play, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: pwp，具体看tag“你应该害怕。不对，你装样子也应该装出一副要杀了他的架势。但你没有，倒是没什么特别的理由，就因为他是梅耶。”
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Kudos: 2





	先入为主

**Author's Note:**

> 为啥没有Mafia RPF的tag？是我找错了吗？  
> 还有啊…………  
> AO3你怎么了，你的rich text怎么加载不出来了，这格式已经很混乱了，放过中文吧，是中文太费劲了。

你应该害怕。不对，你装样子也应该装出一副要杀了他的架势。但你没有，倒是没什么特别的理由，就因为他是梅耶。“等会别着急走。”梅耶是这么说的，所以你就干巴巴地等，等到最后一个打牌的老头抬屁股，等到梅耶点头哈腰地把老头送出门，等到前门咔哒一声落了锁。你俩老是这样，看上去不用说话就能明白对方在想什么，但哪儿有这么神的事儿呢？可你也明白，有些事儿不说出口是有原因的，有些底线闯了就什么都没了。但人就是人，更何况你还只是个大小伙子，所以梅耶让你别走，你就一门心思地等，一根接着一根地抽烟。

梅耶走进你俩办公的那间小屋，手里拿着一个用白布裹起来的小包，你瞟了一眼那玩意，什么也没问。梅耶也没搭理你，他把那包东西好生地放在了矮柜上，然后收拾起桌子来。他把东西一样、一样地挪到矮柜上、窗台上、抽屉里，直到桌子上就剩下了一个烟灰缸。你就盯着他干这些事情，直到他最后把烟灰缸举到你鼻子底下，你才眨了眨眼。你最后抽上一口，把还剩一半的烟头找空插了进去。这算什么？你不知道梅耶在气什么。

“脱裤子，坐到桌子上去。”梅耶终于开了口，却好像讲的不是英语，你第一次听不懂你的小家伙在说的到底是什么了。你这时候就应当害怕的，但你不过是有些慌了。“小家伙，要我脱裤子，你起码得有两个这么大的奶子。”你用两只手一起在胸前比划着，做出一副油嘴滑舌的样子，嘴里其实干巴巴的，就想再多抽一口烟。梅耶打开了那包神秘兮兮的玩意，那里面包着的是一个卷起来的皮袋，他把皮袋在桌子上打横铺平，露出里面装着一排金属管管，从细到粗整齐地排成了一排。“你明天要去看医生吧。”你没反应过来，梅耶抽出了最细的那根，又从袋子里拿出一个小罐子，像是娘们化妆用的玩意，拧开里面装的是些泛白的油膏，一股子涂料的臭味。梅耶用手指头挖出来一块，抹在了细管上。他用食指和拇指捏着那根管，上上下下地撸了几遍，膏很快就化掉了，油满满地糊在管身上，直往下流。梅耶这时候看了你一眼，手指头却没有停，还在顺着那根管来回地滑动，你突然就明白了。你说不上来自己是被吓到了还是什么别的，突然就想撒尿，一下就憋得受不了，小肚子酸涩得发热。“你知道到时候要怎么治你这跟鸡巴吗？”梅耶一边说一边朝着收拾干净的桌子歪了歪头。你不知道自己怎么想的，竟然真的从凳子上抬起了屁股。“这跟鸡巴又不是没被别人碰过，早就捅过娘们的屁股了！”你不但站了起来，还在脱自己的裤子。或许你也是想的，说到底，都不过是半大小子。“那不一样。”梅耶只是回了这么一句，你停下了手，是你在自己耳朵旁边打了个响指。一个冷颤，你就醒了。确实不一样，这可是梅耶。你不是不明白梅耶的意思，你也是想的，但有些事情真的就不能做。就是因为你俩都知道什么是真的不能做的，什么不过是说说而已，所以你俩才能全身全影地活到现在。都是贴着悬崖边上爬的人，往旁边看一眼不就直接摔下去了吗？

你听到梅耶咂了下嘴，这种意大利土老帽才干的事儿，梅耶从不做。但你没来得及说什么，他就拽着你的裤腰带，把你拉到了跟前。他用力推你，你勉强反手撑在了桌子才没歪到地上，却让他顺势把你的内裤带着裤子一起都扒了下去。“腻腻歪歪的，之前都是婊子操你吗？”你一下就笑了，你抬起手抓住了他的脖子，手指头蹭过他后脖梗的头发碴。操他娘的，都操了他们娘的吧。“倒是你，怎么的，这时候不当个做正经生意的犹太佬了？”你掰过他的脑袋，他就顺着你的劲儿抬起头。你低下身子，张嘴咬住了他。你把他的下唇叼在嘴里。像是吃到了什么宝贝，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭。他哼了一声，托着你的屁股，把你往桌子上带。你这回老老实实地坐了上去，张着腿，把他拢在了中间。你之前还真不知道，梅耶操人的架势粗鲁得像是个纯种的意大利人，实在是好笑。你忍不住哼哼着笑了出来，梅耶听了直接用力地握住了你的那玩意，你一下就闭嘴了。说到底，你是识时务的。

梅耶没费什么劲，你就完全硬了。你的鸡巴哆嗦着，不想射，却止不住地抖，梅耶这时候用拇指堵住了你那根鸡巴最上面的眼儿，你“呜呜”地哼哼。他转了下手腕，捻开一打钞票那样，扒开了那个眼儿周围的肉，梅耶拇指的最前端顺着陷了进去。指甲比手指头硬，从里面硌着你的鸡巴。你吞了口口水，下意识地加紧了屁股。“我今天不会操你的，我可不想到时候也鸡巴痒。”梅耶抬头看向你，他的嘴唇被你咬得已经肿起来了。你盯着他瞧，他就凑得更近，你没注意到他不过是去拿那根上了油的细管。  
“别动。”梅耶说着再一次用力地握住了你的鸡巴根儿，你感觉浑身一紧。卵蛋恨不得提进肚子里，但梅耶死死握着你，你射不出。梅耶等到你不再哆嗦了才放手，你还是想射，却完全错过了那股劲儿。梅耶拍了拍你的脸蛋，却没有看你，他盯着你的鸡巴，空着的手也回到了那玩意上。你深深提起一口气。梅耶左手把着你，右手捏着细管，对准你的鸡巴捅了下去。

难受极了，不该被撑开的地方不但被撑大了，还填得满满的。但你并不觉得疼，只是难受。你哼哼着往后躲，梅耶一把掐住你的腰，把你按在了原地，却没能来得及。被打都不能立刻觉得疼，总要过了最开始的那阵，才会一点点地有感觉。这却不一样，又酸又涩的疼痛一下就蹿遍了全身，你一个激灵，但你没软，反而是更硬了一些。“说了别动！”你弄疼了自己，细管滑出去了一点。梅耶瞪了你一眼，转过头往地上吐了一口吐沫。你不敢再动了，两只手都死死地抓在桌子边上。梅耶转着细管往你的鸡巴里插，金属的细管已经不凉了，温吞的，滑溜溜却硬邦邦地往里钻。梅耶低着头，你勉强能看到他皱着的眉头，你想去摸他，但命根子还在他手上，而他让你别动，你扭开了头。那根细管好像要在你的鸡巴里找到什么宝贝，梅耶还捏着你的鸡巴头，配合着另一只手，左右揉搓着，好像是在给细管找条路。

突然那么一下，正负极一起通了电那样，你惊得弓起了身子，梅耶不得不往前凑近你，撑起你的身子。你哆嗦着抬起手，梅耶一身西装还好好地穿着身上，你紧紧攥住了他的肩膀，布料皱在你的掌心里，整件外套都被你拽了上去。像是初经性事的姑娘一下被破了处，你鸡巴里的那根管一下全都埋进去了，只剩一个头漏在外面。梅耶哄着你，那你半搂在怀里，手一下接一下地顺着你的脊梁往下摸，另一只手却把你的鸡巴往下压。你不懂这是在干什么，胡乱地扭着屁股，其实却是在把自己不停地往前送，那根细管被你自己顶进了最后一点。像是被人直直地一圈打进了肚子里，却又舒服得脚趾头都缩起来了，梅耶凑过来舔你的脸，你才发现自己脸上眼泪、口水和汗什么都有，一塌糊涂，脸上黏糊得好像是刚射过的鸡巴。“做得很好了。”梅耶贴着你，不停地咬你，从耳朵咬到胸前，轻一下重一下，你已经分不清哪里能留下痕迹，哪里又不能了。梅耶扒拉了一下那根管，细微的一点变化，却是要了你的命，你颤抖着往前倒，梅耶不得不往后退了一步才稳住你们两个。你感觉你还在抖，但也有可能你已经僵住了。你感觉自己全身紧绷，像是被人扔进了冷水里，同时又很放松，像是正暖烘烘地晒太阳。你彻底分不清了，也许你早就从悬崖上摔下去了，但说不准其实你才是最后爬上去了的那个，和梅耶一起。

你隐隐约约地听到有人在说话，在喊你的名字，说什么“没事了”、“做得很好”，你眨眨眼，看了一圈周围才意识到你还在你俩办公的那间小破屋里，梅耶就在你身边。你伸出手，碰了碰梅耶的脸蛋，梅耶没什么表情，却稍稍歪了下头，把自己往你的手心里送过去。你赶紧一把抓住他的胳膊，把人搂进了怀里。既然窗户纸都捅破了，不如就这么亮堂着吧。

“我要被别人捅几回鸡巴才能治好这傻逼性病？”与其说你听到，不如说是你感受到梅耶叹了口气，他的肩膀稍稍耸起又放下。“得有那么一两个月。”你也叹了口气，“那也比上战场送死好。”你知道在这一点上，梅耶是同意的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我船说中文的现在有几个人了？


End file.
